Misunderstandings
by AramielsHollowMoon
Summary: A simple misunderstanding blooms into a riot of fun.


Nuju/Matoro fluff fic outline:

Opening the door, Matoro sighed as he made his way into the living room. He was bone-tired from his day at work, constantly running from one part of the store to the other, running messages to people because the walkie-talkies weren't working. He groaned as his back gave a twinge of pain. His little dog came up to him and hopped up on the couch. Matoro sighed and picked her up to put her in his lap. He gave a little sigh. His little shitzu, Mishka, did not seem to learn the basic stay off the couch rule.

Usually Mishka was very good about staying off of the couch. As he set her in his lap, he noticed that she was a little bit heavier than usual. "Gaining a bit of weight aren't you? I guess we'll have to change your dog food again." murmured Matoro as he picked her up. And set her on the floor. That's when he noticed her belly. It was bigger than the last time he saw it. Then he realized that Mishka was pregnant.

Thoroughly excited and eager for the new puppies, Matoro called up Nuju at work. Nuju answered on the second ring, and said "hello?" "Hey Nuju, it's me, Matoro." Said Matoro, straining to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Uh-oh, I know that sound, is something the matter? " Nuju asked, quite concerned at the tone in Matoro's voice, fearful that the smaller male would have brought home something deadly.

"Nothing is wrong on this end, but I must tell you something." Matoro said as he wondered how best to break the news. "Go on…" Nuju muttered, apprehensive. "Well, how to put it… WE'RE PREGNANT!" Matoro squealed with glee. He heard a thunk on the other end as Nuju dropped the phone in utter shock. "Nuju? " Matoro called. He heard Nuju sit down quite heavily on the other end. "Don't do anything rash okay? I'll go and see if the boss will give me the rest of the day off." "That sounds wonderful! I'll be waiting right here for you."

Dropping the phone in its cradle, Nuju sat back to reflect a bit on the news he had just heard. They were going to have a baby! Nuju wasn't sure if he felt amazement, joy or nausea. Either way, he had to figure out what to say to his boss to convince him to get the rest of the day off. Nuju was grateful when his break came up five minutes later.

He slowly walked up to his boss' office and looked at the door for a moment while he carefully composed what he was going to say.

Someone bumped into him and Nuju looked up to see Vakama and Nokama walking up the hallway. "Sorry about that, Nuju." Vakama said sheepishly. "It's alright, Vakama." Nuju replied, already lost in thought again.

"Sheesh, I never thought I would see you space out like that, star-gazer. " Onewa strode up to the small group. "Usually it's nutty over here that spaces out. What's eatin' at ya?" Nuju sighed, wondering if the gods were against him that day. At least he wasn't Matau…

"I just got some news and was going to ask Dume if I could get the rest of the day off." Nuju said in a carefully neutral tone. "What's the matter?" Nokama asked worriedly. "Is Matoro okay?" "Well, that's the thing… Matoro…is pregnant." "WHAT?" everyone gasped. "How is that possible, Matoro is a dude, right? Onewa asked. You could almost see the question marks hanging in the air. When they first heard that Nuju was going out with Matoro, everyone thought that they were a gay couple. But with this news, now they weren't so sure. Nuju shook his head. "Matoro isn't a boy, he is a hermaphrodite." Jaws dropped all around. They were so shocked that they didn't see a shock of green hair and equally vivid orange eyes peeking around the corner.

Dume slammed open his door. "What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" Everyone cringed. Nobody ever wanted to upset their boss, but Dume was a different matter. He could be calm and tranquil one moment, and then explode like Mt. St. Helens the next. Onewa had a bet going with Matau that Dume would have an aneurism within the next five years. Matau bet two years.

As it was, everyone slowly turned to face their boss. Nuju's carefully composed speech came to the forefront of his mind. He took a breath, but before he started talking, everyone heard Matau shout "Nuju got Matoro pregnant!"

Everyone face palmed at Matau's incredibly profound tactlessness. Dume for one was speechless. After a while he spoke up and said, "Well congratulations, there Nuju. I was wondering when that would happen." Nuju looked at him and Dume said, "oh, come off it, I knew the whole time he was a hermaphrodite. You just have to know what to look for."

Nuju started stuttering and pointing, flustered. Amused, Dume gave Nuju the day off, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his head in his work. Giving a slight bow, Nuju thanked Dume and left.

When Nuju got home, he saw Matoro reading a book on the couch. Feeling decidedly giddy, Nuju snuck up on Matoro and slide next to him and started cuddling. Matoro put a mark in his book to hold his place while Matoro snuggled back. Entangling his fingers in Matoro's hair, Nuju asked," I was thinking… should we build a nursery?" Matoro chuckled and said, "no, just a basket or so should be fine."

Nuju froze, the slowly sat up. "Why would we put our baby in a basket?" Matoro looked at him. "What do you mean OUR baby?" Nuju sighed and said, "you called me at work and said we were pregnant. I took it to mean that YOU were pregnant."

Matoro looked at Nuju, completely confused. Mishka waddled u to the pair. Matoro picked her up and set her in his lap. Nuju was about to protest and remind them both of the no dogs on the couch rule. That's when he noticed something. Mishka was waddling like a duck. And her stomach was getting bigger. And then it dawned on him. Matoro meant that MISHKA was pregnant and not him. All color drained from Nuju's face as he stiffened.

Matoro feels Nuju stiffen. He turned around and asked, "Something tells me… you told someone I was pregnant." Nuju nodded slowly and recounted the shenanigans at his office. Matoro twisted around to look Nuju in the eye. Nuju cringed back at seeing the look on Matoro's face.

"I think it's time we head to bed. We have quite a bit of a day tomorrow." Matoro grumbled as he made for the bed room. Nuju made to follow, but Matoro stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Ah. YOU are sleeping on the couch tonight." With a huff, Matoro spun on his foot and stalked into the bedroom. Dejected, Nuju got an extra blanket from out of the closet and made for the couch.

A few days later…

Matoro groaned and shifted in bed. He had been feeling sick each morning for the past couple days now. "I wonder if I caught some sort of bug." He sighed. He looked at Mishka, all curled up in her doggie bed. He sat up and muttered, "I wonder…"

Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom. He rummaged around a bit until he found his hidden box of pregnancy sticks. Grabbing one, he shut the bathroom door and used it. Setting the stick on the edge of the sink, he washed his hands and went to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast. After he finished his breakfast, he sighed and went to check on the pregnancy stick. After he saw it, his eyes widened.

Matoro decided to drop by Nuju's office. Matoro thought that that would be best as Nuju may not believe this piece of news over the phone. Not after the first fiasco. Matoro finally arrived at Nuju's office. Matoro enters to see Nuju finishing up a conversation with a client. He finished up his business and takes a look at Matoro. Nuju saw a flash of green as Matau strolled idly by. Pressing a switch beneath his desk, Nuju automatically closed the door, earning a loud groan of protestation from the other side.

"Sorry about that. Matau is the office gossip. Apparently he has been waiting to see some 'fireworks' between us…" Nuju groaned. "And he may yet have his wish…" Matoro softly replied. Nuju froze. Visions of break ups danced in his head. "What makes you say that?" Nuju said softly.

Matoro took out the pregnancy stick and gave it to Nuju. Nuju sees the little pink plus sign. The desk is the last thing he sees for the moment.


End file.
